Um plano quase perfeito
by Gabi Sonserina
Summary: Avery e Mulciber tem um plano para terminar de vez com a amizade de Snape e Lily. Será que vai dar certo? Snape vai ceder? Lily irá finalmente descobrir o que realmente sente por Snape? Leia e descubra!  Snape/ Lily e um pouco de Snape/Narcisa.
1. A proposta

**Capítulo 1 – A proposta**

Pelos amplos corredores de Hogwarts, dois quintanistas da Sonserina discutiam muito baixo, quase sussurrando, com medo de serem ouvidos.

– Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo, Mulciber? Não acha que ele vai perceber?

– Cale a boca Avery, já disse que não tem como dar errado. O Snape, apesar de sonserino, é um idiota, isso sem falar na Evans.

– Ok, ok, vamos logo com isso.

Os dois amigos continuaram andando até chegar a uma sala de aula vazia, a não ser por uma garota loira também com vestes verde e prata.

– Vejo que recebeu nosso convite, Ciça. Ficamos lisonjeados que tenha comparecido e...

– Chega de conversa, Mulciber. Diga logo o que quer.

– Sente-se. **–** o garoto ergueu a varinha diretamente para a porta e murmurou** – **_Colloportus._

O garoto conjurou três cadeiras no canto da sala e selou a porta para conversarem despercebidos.

Avery começou:

– Bem Ciça, nós a chamamos aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta, que tenho certeza que trará benefício a ambos os lado.

– E o que é?

– Já teríamos falado se você não nos interrompesse tanto.

Narcisa soltou um muxoxo.

– Como já deve ter percebido, o Snape vive andando com a sangue-ruim da Evans, mas o que nos deixa mais preocupados é a ideia de ele estar gostando dela, bem, daquele jeito. – disse Mulciber, fazendo cara de nojo.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Que se dane o Snape. – respondeu Narcisa impaciente, já se levantando.

– Calma Ciça, melhor ouvir até o fim. Afinal, sabemos do seu segredinho. – disse Avery, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Narcisa parou, com a mão na maçaneta. Parecia petrificada. Sua face estava mais pálida que o normal, e seus olhos arregalados revelavam medo e preocupação.

– Não sei do que está falando. – disse ainda de costas.

–Ah sim, você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando. Pensa que somos idiotas?

A garota virou-se bruscamente, seus cabelos loiros, presos em um rabo de cavalo, balançando. Correu até Avery, ajoelhou–se e o agarrou pelas mãos.

– Não conte para a Bela, por favor! – chorou Narcisa. – Ela vai arruinar a minha vida, e acabará com todas as minhas chances de...

– Cale a boca! Você fala como se tivesse alguma chance. – respondeu Avery.

Mulciber se levantou:

– Chega!Sabemos que o Snape passa tempo demais com aquela sangue-ruim imunda, o que o torna cada vez mais distante de nós sonserinos, e cada vez mais perto de arruinar de vez a chance de se tornar um verdadeiro seguidor do Lorde das Trevas. – explicou Mulciber. – O plano, por sua vez, é muito simples. Queremos que você, Ciça, se aproxime dele. Faça-o perceber que o nosso lado é indiscutivelmente mais interessante e produtivo. Em outras palavras, tire-o de perto de Lily Evans.

– E como eu farei isso? – Narcisa agora estava visivelmente interessada.

– Você é burra ou o quê? – ralhou Avery. – Converse com ele, fale sobre coisas que ele se interessa, seja doce, faça-o se apaixonar por você, sei lá! Depois que conquistar sua confiança, traga-o de vez para o nosso lado. Em troca, não divulgaremos o seu segredinho.

– Mas lembre-se, vá com calma. O Snape não é do tipo sociável, não está acostumado com garotas flertando com ele. – advertiu Mulciber.

– Temos certeza que vai conseguir, Ciça.

Narcisa se levantou também:

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas vocês tem que me PROMETER que ninguém saberá... d-daquilo. – disse corando.

– Sabíamos que iria topar. – disse Avery – Afinal, sonserinos ajudam sonserinos.

– Bem, e quando começamos?

– Amanhã.

E com um aceno da varinha, Mulciber destrancou a porta.

Nota: Obrigada a todos por lerem, essa é a minha primeira fanfic e espero que estejam gostando.

Nessa história, Narcisa Black estuda no mesmo ano que Snape. Todos os nomes estão escritos em português, com a exceção de Lily.

Eu não possuo nenhum desses personagens. Todos são obra de J..


	2. Reflexões

**Capítulo 2 – Reflexões**

O sol mal havia acabado de surgir e Severo Snape já estava de pé. Não tinha dormido direito, por conta de um maldito pesadelo,onde Tiago Potter e seus malditos seguidores o humilhavam na frente de toda a escola. Não que isso já não tivesse acontecido, mas, desta vez tinha sido muito pior. Pior porque além de tudo, tinha sido humilhado na frente dela: Lily Evans. Severo suspirou. Caminhou até o banheiro e parou em frente ao espelho. A figura de um garoto alto, magro, cabelos escuros e oleosos, de aparência mal cuidada o fitava intensamente, com aquele olhar negro, tão diferente dos olhos verde oliva que ele tanto gostava. Não tinha o costume de se arrumar, muito menos de se olhar no espelho. Seus cabelos continuavam sebosos e compridos, mas haviam adquirido um aspecto mais desleixado com o passar dos anos. Seu corpo havia ganhado alguns músculos, mas nada comparado ao excepcional apanhador da Grifinória.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma chance", pensou desanimado. Saiu do banheiro, rumo à sala comunal da Sonserina. Sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita, em frente à lareira, enfeitiçado por aquelas chamas tão brilhantes, tão intensas. Intensas como os cabelos da ruiva.

No sonho, estava sob efeito de um feitiço lançado por Potter, em frente ao lago, onde o garoto o ameaçava e ordenava que ficasse longe de Lily.

"Como se ele dissesse o que posso e não posso fazer", pensou irritado. Mas tudo isso não era nada comparado ao que estava por vir. Após toda a humilhação e a tentativa sem sucesso de Lily em defendê-lo, aconteceu. Aconteceu o que ele mais temia, o que sempre fazia parte de seus pesadelos. Ele a chamara de sangue-ruim.

Não queria, simplesmente não queria chama-la de sangue-ruim. Não se incomodava com o fato de ela ser filha de pais trouxas, ele mesmo era mestiço. Mas sabia, sempre soube, que assim que entrasse para a Sonserina teria que conviver com certos comportamentos e pensamentos com os quais não concordava. Sendo assim, depois de todos esses anos de convivência, as palavras simplesmente escapavam de sua boca. "Sangue-ruim".

"Será que está tão óbvio?", pensou. "É claro que está óbvio seu idiota, até Avery e Mulciber já sabem", respondeu outra voz no meio de seus pensamentos. Ele a amava desde que a conheceu, disso não tinha dúvida. Sorriu ao se lembrar de quando observava a ruivinha correndo e brincando pelo parquinho.

_**Flashback**_

– _Vem Sev, vem brincar comigo. – pediu a ruiva._

_As duas crianças estavam passeando pelo parquinho. O dia estava ensolarado. Pássaros cantavam e sobrevoavam os balanços e as gangorras._

– _Já disse Lily, não estou com vontade. – respondeu o garoto, mal-humorado._

_Lily o fitou, os olhos verdes encarando os negros. Sua expressão era de preocupação._

– _Eles brigaram de novo não é? – perguntou._

– _Meus pais? Eles sempre brigam. – disse Severo, ríspido._

_Lily pôde notar uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto do amigo. A ruiva estendeu a mão e disse:_

– _Não se preocupe Sev, eu sempre vou estar com você._

_Snape pegou a mão da amiga e os dois continuaram a caminhar. A partir desse dia, ele sabia, sabia que nunca encontraria uma garota igual à____Lily Evans._

_**Fim do flashback**_

Mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu. Por que Lily namoraria alguém como ele? Tão pálido e sem graça, quando tinha Tiago Potter, um garoto de cabelos castanhos bem cuidados, forte, corado e ótimo jogador de Quadribol, apaixonado por ela?

Severo sentia raiva, algo incontrolável, que tomava conta de seu corpo e sua mente. Potter era tudo o que ele gostaria de ser, essa era a mais pura verdade, uma verdade que ele nunca ia admitir a si mesmo. Ouviu passos, os outros alunos começavam a sair para tomar café. Decidiu fazer o mesmo. Levantou-se da poltrona, vestiu a capa e caminhou silenciosamente rumo ao Salão Principal, sem fazer ideia de que esse seria o dia que daria início a algo que mudaria sua vida por completo.


	3. Amortentia

**Capítulo 3 – Amortentia **

Somente quando cruzou as pesadas portas do Salão Principal, Severo percebeu o quanto estava morrendo de fome. Caminhou lentamente até a mesa da Sonserina, seu olhar percorrendo disfarçadamente a mesa da Grifinória. Logo a avistou. Lily estava sentada conversando animadamente com duas amigas e, para a alegria de Snape, bem longe dos Marotos.

O garoto logo se sentou, **(vírgula)** bem no centro da mesa, de modo que pudesse observá-la melhor. Mal notou quando Avery e Mulciber chegaram, sentando-se um de cada lado seu.

– Bom dia, Snape. – sorriu Avery

– Ah, são vocês. – respondeu Severo sem entusiasmo, ainda fitando Lily.

Mulciber serviu-se de uma enorme porção de ovos mexidos.

– Ainda obcecado pela sangue-ruim? Achei que sua paixão fosse o livro de Artes das Trevas que lê toda noite. – disse rindo.

Severo derrubou metade do suco na camisa. Limpou-se rapidamente com um aceno da varinha.

– Não estou obcecado, seu idiota. E acho melhor limpar sua boca antes de falar da Lily. – disse Snape, fingindo brincar com a comida. Não suportaria encará-los.

– Ok então. – falou Avery. – Mas, não acha que existem garotas muito mais interessantes na Sonserina? Quero dizer, não só mais bonitas. Mais inteligentes também.

– Até mais, caras.- disse Snape, botando um ponto final no assunto.

E os dois rapazes se levantaram. Snape resolveu que era hora de ir também. Afinal teria dois tempos de poções, sua aula favorita, não só pelo grande talento herdado de sua mãe, mas principalmente por dividir a classe com Lily.

– Sev, ei Sev!- gritou a ruiva no corredor, indo ao encontro do amigo.

– Olá Lily. – disse sorrindo. Adorava quando ela o chamava por aquele apelido. Isso o fazia lembrar da promessa que tinham feito há tantos anos.

– Você conseguiu fazer a redação do professor Slughorn? Aquela sobre Amortentia?

– Sim. Por quê? Teve dificuldade? – perguntou Snape surpreso. Lily era tão boa em poções quanto ele, talvez melhor.

A garota riu.

– Não, claro que não. É que eu achei uma poção muitíssimo interessante. Sabe, os efeitos e perigos que pode causar. Você sabia, ela tem...

– Um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa? É, acho que já ouvi falar. – elecompletou brincando. Não era muito de brincar, mas a amiga tinha o dom de fazê-lo sorrir.

Lily riu novamente.

– Ah, claro. Desculpe, mestre das poções. – disse sarcasticamente. – Será que vamos prepará-la hoje?

– Talvez. – disse Snape, entrando na sala de aula.

Os dois se sentaram em sua mesa habitual. Afinal sempre faziam par nas aulas de poções.

Snape acabara de tirar sua redação da mochila quando sentiu algo molhado respingar em suas vestes e encharcar todo o pergaminho.

– Opa, foi mal Ranhoso.

Tiago Potter passou rindo pela mesa, seguido por Black, Lupin e Pettigrew.

– Você é ridículo, Potter. – ralhou Lily.

– Esquece. – disse Snape, já limpando as vestes com sua varinha.

Nesse exato momento, o Prof. Slughorn adentrava a sala, sorrindo com seus bigodes, o que o tornava cada vez mais parecido com um enorme leão marinho.

– Muito bem turma, atenção. Apesar de termos dois tempos hoje, nossa aula será demasiado rápida. Por isso, peço que colaborem. – pediu o professor, deixando a classe em total silêncio.

Horácio sentou em sua mesa.

– Quero que me entreguem organizadamente suas redações, e espero que todos tenham feito dessa vez – pediu, encarando a mesa de Potter e Black –, para que possamos, nos primeiros 15 minutos de aula, discutir sobre a poção de hoje, a Amortentia.

Snape piscou para Lily, que sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Eu não disse?

O garoto sentiu um frio correr-lhe a espinha. Os alunos se enfileiraram para entregar suas redações ao professor, e logo voltaram a sua posição inicial.

– Ótimo. Agora vamos ver quem realmente fez o trabalho. Sr. Potter, poderia me dizer as propriedades da Amortentia?

A classe ficou em silêncio. Potter corou. Olhou para o lado, pedindo ajuda a Sirius, que apenas balançou a cabeça. Por fim disse:

– Eu não sei, senhor.

– É claro que não sabe. – disse Slughorn. – E vai continuar não sabendo se não parar de copiar as lições do Sr. Lupin. Menos 5 pontos para a Grifinória. Sorte que tem a Srta. Evans para poder recuperá-los.

Incentivada pelo professor, Lily disse:

– A Amortentia é a poção do amor mais poderosa que existe. Tem como principais características o brilho perolado, o vapor liberado em forma de espirais e seu cheiro distinto que varia de pessoa para pessoa, dependendo do que mais lhe atrai. – disse ela num tom superior. Essa era uma das maiores semelhanças entre ela e Severo. O prazer em desprezar Potter.

– Excelente, 10 pontos para a Grifinória. – exclamou o professor. – A Amortentia na realidade não gera o amor, é claro. É impossível produzir ou imitar o amor. Não, a poção apenas causa uma forte paixonite ou obsessão. Iremos prepará-la hoje. Juntem-se em duplas e abram na página 16 de seus livros.

O professor observou seus alunos se juntarem e disse:

– Severo, Lily. Adoro ver meus melhores preparadores de poções trabalhando juntos, mas, bem, essa é uma poção complicada... Por que não experimentam trabalhar com pessoas diferentes, que estejam com dificuldade?- sugeriu ele por fim.

Snape olhou para Lily, que assentiu. O professor abriu um largo sorriso.

– Muito bem, sabia que iriam entender. Lily, junte-se a Potter, quem sabe você consiga enfiar algo na cabeça dele durante essa aula. E você Severo, por que não se junta a Narcisa Black? Ela veio me dizer que estava com dificuldade no começo da aula. – explicou baixinho.

Severo olhou para a mesa de trás. Uma garota loira acenava freneticamente para ele, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Lily virou-se também. Sua expressão deixava bem claro que não tinha gostado nada da escolha do professor.

Sem olhar para o amigo, murmurou um "boa sorte" e seguiu direto para a mesa de Potter e Black. Snape acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu à mesa da colega sonserina.

Ao chegar ao local solicitado pelo professor disse formalmente:

– Olá.

A garota abriu um sorriso ainda maior. Jogou os cabelos loiros para trás e logo respondeu:

– Oi Severo, tudo bem? Posso te chamar de Severo não é?

– Pode.

Snape não estava a fim de conversa. Estava irritado com Slughorn por tê-lo separado de Lily, e ainda mais irritado por colocar "sua garota" ao lado de Potter.

Começou a preparar o caldeirão quando ouviu novamente a voz estridente da garota.

– É engraçado, não é? Estamos na mesma casa e no mesmo ano, mas nunca trocamos nem uma palavra.

– Engraçadíssimo. – murmurou Snape.

A loira continuou:

– Chateado por ter sido separado da Evans?

Snape não respondeu. Em vez disso pediu indiferente:

– Poderia, (vírgula) por favor, picar a pele da ararambóia em pedaços bem pequenos enquanto eu aqueço o caldeirão? – não haviam se passado nem 10 minutos e aquela garota já o estava tirando do sério.

Olhou para o lado. Tiago e Lily conversavam, enquanto o grifinório balançava os cabelos compulsivamente numa tentativa idiota de se exibir. Resolveu não pensar nisso por um tempo. _"não acha que existem garotas muito mais interessantes na Sonserina?"_. As palavras de Avery ecoaram em sua cabeça. Olhou para Narcisa. Reparou em seu logos cabelos dourados e seus olhos azuis cintilantes. "Ela é realmente bonita."Porém, nunca seria mais bela que sua ruivinha. Mas se Lily estava disposta a interagir com outros garotos de sua própria casa, o que o impedia de fazer o mesmo?

– Severo, terminei.

Snape despertou rapidamente de seus devaneios e viu Narcisa lhe empurrando uma tábua cheia de pele de ararambóia picada. Durante mais ou menos uma hora os dois trabalharam juntos, sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Já se aproximando do final da aula, Narcisa o chamou novamente:

– Severo, eu estou com muita dificuldade em poções e receio não conseguir passar nesse N.O.M. Você poderia me ajudar?

Snape viu os olhinhos da garota brilhando de esperança.

– Acho que não tem problema. – disse por fim.

Narcisa estava prestes a agradecer quando o professor gritou.

– Merlin, olha a hora! Vamos pessoal, encham um frasquinho com a poção e me entreguem. – disse agitando as mãos. – Rápido, rápido, não quero que os alunos da Grifinória se atrasem de novo ou Minerva vai arrumar um jeito de me colocar em detenção.- disse brincando.

Severo se levantou:

– Pode deixar, eu entrego. Hoje à noite, então? Depois do jantar, na biblioteca?

A loira concordou e o garoto levou o frasco até Slughorn.

Quando Snape já estava próximo à mesa do professor,Narcisa tirou um frasco bem pequeno de suas vestes e o encheu de Amortentia.

"Pode esperar Severo, pode esperar."

Ao sair das masmorras, Snape se deparou com Lily, que parecia meio emburrada.

– Ele é mais idiota do que eu pensava. Não sabia nem o que era uma ararambóia! E ainda ficou fazendo piadinhas com Black enquanto eu trabalhava sozinha na poção inteira. – reclamou.

– E você esperava algo melhor? É Potter! – disse Snape rindo.

– Pelo jeito a _sua _aula foi bem divertida, não é mesmo?

Severo notou uma expressão nos olhos da ruiva que ainda não conhecia. Quando estava prestes a responder, um borrão dourado passou diretamente por seus olhos e ele sentiu um beijo estalado na bochecha esquerda.

– Obrigada mesmo, Sevinho. Te vejo hoje à noite, então. – disse Narcisa, que desapareceu quase tão rápido quanto apareceu.

– SEVINHO? – disse Lily incrédula. – Inacreditável.

A garota também saiu andando, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Severo ficou parado no mesmo lugar, tentando absorver tudo o que acabara de lhe acontecer.


	4. Ciúmes

**Capítulo 4 – Ciúmes**

O que foi aquilo? Severo ainda estava em transe quando percebeu que Lily já tinha ido embora. Mas por quê? Sem conseguir encontrar nenhuma resposta para a grande quantidade de perguntas que já se formavam em sua cabeça, recomeçou a andar. Resolveu que o melhor a fazer seria continuar seu caminho, afinal já estava atrasado para a aula de Feitiços.

Após a sineta tocar, um enxame de alunos se espremia pelos amplos corredores de Hogwarts, famintos e ansiosos para mais um maravilhoso almoço. Severo saíra apressado, sem mesmo terminar de ouvir as recomendações do professor Flitwick para o estudo dos N.O.M's. Precisava falar com Lily,antes mesmo do almoço. Não conseguira se concentrar na aula, as explicações do professor não passavam de meros zunidos enquanto Snape tentava entender o que havia se passado minutos atrás.

Teria Lily ficado com ciúmes? "Claro que não? Por que ela teria ciúmes de alguém como você? Você não é nada." Disse uma voz em sua mente. "Se bem que a cara dela não foi nada satisfatória quando Slughorn o colocou com a Narcisa. Isso sem falar no tom desprezível com o qual repetiu o apelido dado pela colega."

Ao tentar, com sucesso, interromper o debate em sua mente, Snape continuou andado, à procura da amiga. Entre um mar de cabeças, destacava-se a ruiva. Lily estava sozinha e ainda parecia aborrecida. O garoto correu até ela e gritou:

– Lily, espera.

A garota se virou.

– Sev! Ah Sev, me desculpe por ter saído daquele jeito. Não sei o que me deu.

No fundo sabia. Sabia que não tinha gostado nada do jeito que Narcisa havia tratado Severo, muito menos do beijo que tinha dado nele. Mas não queria demonstrar nada disso. A última coisa que queria era que Severo pensasse que estava com ciúmes. O que, infelizmente era verdade. Mas ora, qual era o problema? Não podia ter ciúmes de um amigo? Só estava com medo de perdê-lo, só isso.

– Está tudo bem. – disse Snape. – Parece preocupada,Lily. Quer conversar depois do almoço?

– Eu... eu estou bem.

Snape não se convenceu.

– Olha, vamos nos encontrar na frente do lago, como sempre. – a garota abriu a boca para contestar, mas Snape a cortou – Não Lily, vamos sim. Eu quero falar com você.

Lily não teve mais o que discutir.

– Ok.

E seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória.

Mais tarde, Snape encontrava-se sentado em frente ao Lago Negro, observando a Lula Gigante. Não estava muito certo se a ruiva viria ao seu encontro, mas logo a viu. Lily vinha correndo e quase derrapou ao chegar à margem do lago. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo e foi logo perguntando:

– Sobre o que queria conversar?

– Não vai dizer nem um "oi"? – perguntou Severo, tentando adiar a conversa. Há poucos minutos estava amaldiçoando a si próprio por ter chamado a amiga para conversar.

– Desculpe, é que fiquei realmente curiosa. – disse Lily, corando levemente.

– Tudo bem. Na verdade eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.

– Vá em frente.

– Bem... Lily, eu queria saber por que você ficou tão brava quando me despedi da Narcisa.

A garota ficou vermelha, quase atingindo o mesmo tom de seus cabelos.

– Eu n-não fiquei brava. É que, poxa, ela te conhece há duas horas e já quer ficar te beijando? E que negócio é esse de vocês se encontrarem na biblioteca hoje à noite? O que vão fazer? – disse quase sem ar.

Por mais que tentasse se controlar, Lily tremia de nervosismo. Snape acariciou suas mãos levemente. Aquelas palavras o iluminaram. Então era isso? Estaria Lily com ciúmes? Será que se entrosar um pouco mais com Narcisa Black seria a chave para finalmente conseguir a garota de seus sonhos? Resolveu testá-la um pouco mais:

– Calma! Sabe, a Ciça é bem legal e acabamos ficando amigos. Ela está com dificuldade em poções, mas é muito empenhada e está tentando melhorar. Então me ofereci para ajudá-la com aulas complementares, só isso.

Lily tirou as mãos bruscamente.

– Ah claro, como não pensei nisso antes?– disse irritada. – Vocês se conhecem há, deixe-me ver, 3 horas? E já estão amiguinhos, trocando apelidos carinhosos e combinando de se encontrar na biblioteca pra simplesmente "estudar"? – Lily estava à beira de lágrimas, fazendo um esforço inútil de contê-las. – Agora só falta me dizer que sentiu o perfume do cabelo dela vindo da poção e... e...

Não conseguia mais falar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Por que tudo isso mexia tanto com ela? Não devia sentir ciúmes. Devia estar feliz pelo amigo ter encontrado alguém com que tivesse afinidade, mas não conseguia. Então simplesmente levantou e correu em direção ao castelo.

Snape ficou ali, parado. Lily definitivamente estava morta de ciúmes. Sabia que era maldade fazer isso, mas está era sua única arma, sua única estratégia. Iria testá-la. Encontraria Narcisa naquela noite e faria o possível para se aproximar, o suficiente para fazer Lily entender de uma vez por todas que o amava.

_Enquanto isso... _

Avery e Mulciber estavam sentados na mesma sala de aula vazia, aguardando a chegada da garota Black. Ouviu-se uma batida de leve na porta. Mulciber a destrancou.

– Entre.

A loira entrou devagar, fechou a porta e se aproximou dos rapazes.

– Então?- perguntou Mulciber curioso.

Narcisa respirou fundo e começou a relatar os acontecimentos do início do plano:

– Bom, por enquanto está dando tudo certo. Consegui convencer o Prof. Slughorn de me colocar com Snape durante a aula, dando a desculpa de que estava tendo dificuldade.

– Vimos vocês conversando durante a aula. – disse Avery.

A garota continuou:

– Tentei puxar conversa. Ele é bastante duro. Frio. Depois que terminamos a poção, eu perguntei se ele podia me dar uma aula particular hoje à noite. Combinamos para depois do jantar, na biblioteca.

– Excelente. – elogiou Mulciber. – Realmente exc...

– Espere. – Narcisa o cortou. – Ainda não cheguei na melhor parte.

Dizendo isso, tirou um pequeno frasco de suas vestes e entregou a Mulciber.

– Amortentia.

Os garotos a fitaram. Então Mulciber sorriu.

– Deixe-o conosco.

Narcisa gritou:

– NÃO! É MEU E...

– Cale a boca, quer que alguém venha aqui? – sussurrou Avery.

– É melhor nos dar essa poção Ciça, ou vamos ter que entregar a certo alguém _isso aqui._ – alertou Mulciber, tirando um pequeno diário da mochila.

Narcisa ficou totalmente branca.

– Você prometeu...

– E cumprirei se nos entregar a poção.- disse Mulciber.

A garota logo entregou o pequeno frasco.

– Quando vai me devolver?

– Assim que terminar o plano. De um jeito positivo, é claro. – riu Mulciber.

– Vocês não leram, certo? – perguntou a garota, visivelmente nervosa.

– Que pergunta estúpida, é claro que sim. – respondeu Mulciber cínico.

– Inteirinho. – completou Avery.

E num acesso de risos, os garotos saíram da sala, deixando Narcisa cada vez mais decidida em executar o plano com perfeição.

**É isso ai, pessoal.**

**O próximo capítulo será beeeeeeeem interessante. Aguardem.**

**E continuem comentando! **


	5. Inesperado

**Capítulo 5 – Inesperado**

Estava quase na hora do jantar. Snape estava em seu dormitório, preparando a aula complementar que daria a Narcisa. Lily já havia dito que ele tinha o dom para ensinar, desde o dia em que ele começou a apresentá-la ao mundo bruxo. Pretendia também tomar um banho, tudo para conquistar a loira o mais rápido possível. Tudo fazia parte do plano. Enquanto se trocava ouviu passos; alguém se aproximava do quarto.

– Por que tá se arrumando tanto? Vai a algum lugar? – o garoto ouviu a voz de Avery.

– Não posso nem tomar banho sem lhe dar satisfação? – retrucou Severo.

Avery sentou-se em sua cama.

– Claro que pode. Mas, voltando a minha pergunta, o que vai fazer depois do jantar?

Snape lhe deu as costas e disse:

– Cuide da sua vida.

E saiu andando, rumo ao Salão Principal o mais devagar que pôde.

O nervosismo o atacava severamente. Nunca havia flertado com ninguém antes e por isso não sabia como agir. Havia tomado providências e alugado um livro, antes considerado idiota e inútil, mas que agora viria a calhar, chamado _"Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas ". _Já tinha dado uma olhada durante o horário livre, mas logo teve que guardá-lo, pois fora cercado por seus colegas da Sonserina

Ao chegar à mesa verde e prata, notou que já estava lotada. De repente, viu dois braços por cima de centenas de cabeças, acenando para ele. Somente ao chegar mais perto, notou que eram Avery e Mulciber que o chamavam. Sem opção, sentou-se entre os dois.

– Olha só quem chegou. Com sede, Snape? – disse Mulciber,oferecendo-lhe um grande cálice de suco de abóbora.

Desconfiado, Severo encarou os colegas. Ao não ver nenhuma expressão que os entregasse, o garoto virou o primeiro gole. Na mesma hora sentiu seu coração acelerar. Vários pensamentos relacionados à Narcisa invadiram sua mente em um turbilhão de imagens. Precisava encontrá-la. Precisava encontrá-la e dizer o que estava sentindo. O suor escorria por seu rosto.

– Onde ela está? – ofegou.

Avery piscou.

– Onde está quem, Snape?

– Narcisa!- exclamou aflito. -Preciso falar com ela!

E sem dar mais nenhuma explicação, Severo saiu correndo do Salão Principal, causando certo rebuliço na mesa da Sonserina e também da Grifinória.

Lily ficou pasma ao ver seu amigo sair correndo daquele jeito no meio do jantar. "Potter", foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Com certeza Potter devia ter colocado algo na comida de Severo, que o fizera mal. A garota levantou e se dirigiu a Tiago, bufando de raiva.

Sirius a viu se aproximar e deu uma cotovelada no amigo, que rapidamente virou.

– Ah, olá Evans, quer se sentar?- perguntou Tiago.

– O que você fez agora, Potter? – ralhou Lily.

Tiago a olhou sem entender.

– Que quer dizer? – perguntou.

– Não se faça de idiota. Vi muito bem o Sev sair correndo da mesa, logo após beber algo! – disse a ruiva apontando para os dois marotos.

– Haha, o Ranhoso saiu correndo daqui passando mal? Tenho que dar os parabéns ao gênio que fez isso. – riu Potter, que levou um tapa da garota.

Tiago e Sirius ficaram estáticos.

– Lily, e-eu... – gaguejou Potter.

Lily o cortou.

– É Evans pra você, Potter. E me diga o que fez com ele, senão...

Lupin se levantou e disse:

– Ele não fez nada, Lily. Dessa vez, Tiago está falando a verdade.

A garota ficou completamente vermelha.

– Eu... bom... Certo, Remo. E me desculpe, Potter por... – Lily apontou para a bochecha de Tiago – ...por isso.

E saiu correndo em busca de Severo.

_Enquanto isso..._

Snape corria desesperadamente pelo castelo à procura de Narcisa. "Mas é claro! Deve estar na biblioteca!", ele se lembrou.

Ao chegar lá, notou a garota sentada em uma das últimas mesas, seus cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, acompanhando a curva de seu ombro. Snape parou.

– Ciça! – exclamou. – Que bom que te encontrei.

Narcisa se levantou e sorriu.

– Severo! Que bom que veio. Bom, acho que estou pronta para começar a aula e...

A garota nem pode terminar a frase. Em apenas alguns segundos já estava totalmente envolvida nos braços de Snape.

Naquele momento, Lily não era nada, não passava de uma sangue-ruim sem graça, não chegava aos pés de sua Ciça. Movido por um impulso, Severo tomou os lábios da loira com urgência. No inicio, Narcisa ficou chocada com a atitude do garoto, mas logo cedeu. O beijo lhe trouxe uma sensação estranhamente maravilhosa. Seus lábios se moviam rapidamente. Por um momento esqueceu-se de quem realmente gostava e se entregou, literalmente aos braços de Snape.

Lily caminhava ofegante pelos corredores da escola. Já procurara Severo por toda parte. Ala hospitalar, Sala Precisa, salas de aula vazias e nada. De repente parou. "Ele disse que ia se encontrar com a garota Black na biblioteca, lógico!", pensou. A garota começou a correr e, em poucos minutos já estava na porta do local de encontro. Madame Pince não estava, o que era muito raro.

Lily continuou andando, procurando fileira por fileira.

– Sev... Sev, você está ai? – chamou.

Então começou a ouvir um barulho vindo do fundo da biblioteca. Caminhou bem devagar até o local. Ao contornar a última estante, viu a origem do barulho.

Lily estava em choque, todos os seus músculos pareciam paralisados de repente. Suas pernas estavam pesadas, impedindo-a de fugir. Não conseguia desviar os olhos daquilo. Snape e Narcisa... se beijando?

Lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos e a ruiva reuniu todas as forçar para sair dali. Ao passar pela porta da biblioteca, começou a correr em disparada. Queria sumir, queria morrer. Sentia seu coração se partindo em pequenos pedacinhos. Não conseguia nem ver para onde estava indo. Também não importava, só queria distância daqueles dois.

Sem perceber, bateu em algo, ou melhor, alguém.

– Lily? – a voz lhe soou familiar.

Lily agarrou a mão estendida a ela e se levantou.

Hahaha, que será que encontrou a Lily?

Próximo capítulo em breve...

Continuem comentando!


	6. Confissão

**Capítulo 6 – Confissão**

Lily Evans acabara de passar pela pior experiência de sua vida. Há poucos minutos, vira Severo Snape e Narcisa Black se beijando apaixonadamente, na biblioteca. _Seu Severo_, seu melhor amigo! Não podia acreditar.

A ruiva se levantou rapidamente ao trombar com outro grande amigo, Remo Lupin.

– Lily, você esta bem? Está chorando? – perguntou o garoto.

– Ah Remo, você não sabe o que aconteceu! – disse Lily, abraçando-o.

Tomando-lhe pela mão, Lupin sugeriu:

– Vamos até a Sala Precisa. Assim podemos conversar melhor.

Ao chegarem ao sétimo andar, os garotos pensaram em um lugar onde pudessem ter um pouco mais de privacidade. Ao abrir a porta, se depararam com uma sala circular que abrigava duas poltronas de veludo aparentemente macias, com uma mesa de centro, servindo de apoio a uma enorme bandeja com xícaras de chá.

Após se sentarem, Lupin começou:

– Afinal, o que aconteceu para você estar desse jeito? Está tão pálida.

– Ah Remo, eu nem sei por onde começar. – chorou Lily. – Você sabe que fiquei preocupada com o Sev, então resolvi ir atrás dele. O achei na biblioteca e ele... ele...

– Estava passando muito mal? – arriscou o garoto.

Lily respirou fundo e continuou:

– Não, ele estava... agarrado com Narcisa Black.

– O QUE? O Snape? – exclamou Lupin. – Tem certeza de que não era outra pessoa?

– Claro que tenho certeza! Eles estavam lá se beijando e nem notaram a minha presença. – explicou a garota, enxugando as lágrimas.

Lupin se levantou e aproximou-se da amiga. Nunca a vira daquele jeito, tão pálida, tão... acabada. Lily era sempre tão alegre e extrovertida, sempre rindo e alegrando todos a sua volta. Então perguntou, por fim:

– E pode me dizer por que isso te incomoda tanto? – a ruiva não respondeu. – Lily, você gosta do Snape?

– Claro Remo, ele é meu melhor amigo e...

– Acho que você não me entendeu. – cortou-lhe. – Vou reformular minha pergunta. Está apaixonada por ele?

Lily deu um longo suspiro. Estava tão confusa! Sabia que o que sentia por Severo era especial, mas, até aquele momento não tinha conhecimento do quanto. Respondeu:

– Eu não sei. Eu sempre amei o Sev como um amigo, como um irmão. Mas hoje, quando o vi com outra garota, senti tanto...

– Ciúmes. – completou Remo novamente. – Mas talvez esteja apenas com medo de perder seu amigo.

– Não, não é isso. Senti vontade de arrancar a Black de lá de dizer ao Severo que ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo. Que era a mim que... que ele tinha de beijar. –corou Lily.

Lupin levantou-se e disse:

– Lily, eu sinto muito. Me dói saber que tenha passado por isso, imagino como deve ter sido difícil pra você. Mas terá que aprender a lidar com a situação. Se eles começarem a namorar, terá que aprender a dividir Snape com Narcisa. Olha,vamos voltar para o Salão Comunal, ok? Vá dormir um pouco e converse com ele amanhã.

A garota se levantou também e acompanhou Remo até a torre da Grifinória, onde se despediram, indo cada um para seu dormitório.

_Enquanto isso..._

No início, Snape se sentira nas nuvens. Mas após poucos minutos, a euforia causada pela poção fora se extinguindo. Suas tentativas de se soltar não pareciam estar dado certo, pois Narcisa havia realmente se empolgado. A loira estava literalmente enroscada no pescoço de Snape e o puxava com uma força excessiva, cada vez que o garoto tentava respirar.

Aos poucos, Severo foi conseguindo parar o beijo, e enfim disse, ofegante:

– Ciça, pare.

Narcisa finalmente se acalmou.

– Ah Sev, foi maravilhoso! Não sabia que estava tão apaixonado por mim.

– Ciça, eu...

– É claro que eu aceito ser sua namorada. – a loira completou abraçando-o com força.

– Não foi isso que...

– E todos vão ficar sabendo. Ai, não vejo a hora de contar para as garotas, Bela vai morrer de inveja, já que agora tenho namorado e ela não. – disse, sonhadora.

– Eu...

– Sei que está entusiasmado. Vamos. – ordenou, conduzindo-lhe pela mão.

Caminharam em silêncio até as masmorras. Snape se sentia enjoado, tinha certeza que havia Amortentia naquele suco que Mulciber lhe oferecera. Ah, iria matar aqueles dois! Mas antes precisaria explicar a Ciça que tudo fora um mal entendido. Quando iam entrando na Sala comunal da Sonserina, o garoto abrira a boca para falar, mas fora interrompido pela voz estridente da loira:

– Gostaria da atenção de todos. Tenho um aviso muito importante a dar.

Todos os presentes calaram-se imediatamente. Nott abaixou seu livro. Malfoy, assustado, acabou derramando tinta em seu pergaminho. Avery e Mulciber deram uma pausa em sua partida de xadrez e fitaram a garota, ansiosos. Narcisa continuou:

– Queria anunciar que Severo e eu estamos namorando!

Snape congelou. Nott arregalou os olhos. Malfoy caiu da cadeira, derrubando o resto do tinteiro em sua carta. Avery e Mulciber aplaudiram.

– Agora, tenho que escrever para minhas irmãs, contando a novidade. Até mais,fofinho. – disse Ciça beijando-o e logo correndo ao dormitório feminino.

Assim que a garota sumiu de vista, Malfoy se levantou, os longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo balançando em suas costas.

Andou até Snape e perguntou:

– Desde quando está a fim da Ciça?

Severo o encarou. A expressão de Malfoy estava mais fria que o normal.

– Não lhe devo satisfações, Malfoy– respondeu, rapidamente se retirando da sala.


	7. Não é o que parece

**Capítulo 7 – Não é o que parece **

Lily não dormira naquela noite. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Snape e Narcisa na biblioteca. Também refletira bastante sobre os conselhos de Remo e a ideia de se acostumar com o namoro do melhor amigo. Ainda não estava certa de seus sentimentos em relação a Severo, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Estava morrendo de ciúmes. Não estava acostumada a dividir o amigo com ninguém. Desde sempre fora acostumada com a ideia de que aquele menino tímido tinha como único escape sua amizade e que sempre estariam juntos. Mas agora tudo seria diferente. Teria que dividi-lo com a arrogante Black.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Lupin sentado em frente à lareira, revisando seus estudos sobre Transfiguração. Para sua sorte, Tiago e os outros já haviam descido para tomar café.

Ao ver que a amiga acabara de descer, Remo disse:

– Bom dia, Lily. Melhor?

– Mais ou menos. Não dormi direito. Andei pensando no que me disse, sobre conversar com o Sev. – respondeu.

– E?

– E... não sei se consigo. Não tenho coragem. – suspirou Lily.

Lupin colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga e disse:

– Garota, você é uma grifinória, não devia ter medo! O que pode acontecer? Vocês se conhecem há tanto tempo.

Sem dizer mais nada, conduziu a ruiva ao Salão Principal. As mesas já estavam cheias, devido ao horário em que chegaram. Lily procurou Severo por toda a mesa da Sonserina, mas não encontrou nenhum sinal do amigo, muito menos de Narcisa. "Devem estar se beijando mais um pouquinho, antes do café.", pensou desdenhosa.

Pouco mais de 10 minutos após sentarem, Snape e Narcisa adentraram o Salão Principal de mãos dadas. A loira estava ainda mais bonita, radiante, como se acabasse de ganhar um troféu. Severo, por outro lado, estava nitidamente desconfortável com a situação, o que intrigou Lily.

No corredor, quando já estava a caminho de sua aula de Transfiguração, ela ouviu:

– Ei Lily, como vai?

Ao virar-se, a garota se deparou com Severo, e notou que o amigo estava sozinho:

– Cadê sua namorada? – ela perguntou, seus olhos verdes estavam marejados de lágrimas.

Snape empalideceu. Parecia surpreso com a pergunta.

– Como sabe que eu, bem..?

– Vi vocês dois se beijando na biblioteca. – e sem dizer mais uma palavra, Lily saiu correndo deixando o garoto em estado de choque.

De repente, a mente de Severo começava a clarear. Havia dito a Lily que estaria na biblioteca depois do jantar e ela devia ter ido procurá-lo. Mas chegara bem no momento em que ele estava sob efeito da Amortentia, beijando Ciça! Precisava esclarecer tudo, e rápido, ou poderia perdê-la de vez. Estava com raiva de si mesmo, fizera Lily chorar por causa de seu plano infantil de tentativa de ciúmes. Com a cabeça a mil, caminhou até os jardins, rumo à aula de Herbologia.

Logo depois do almoço, durante o horário livre, Lily tentava relaxar em sua cama, na Torre da Grifinória. Estava quase pegando no sono quando foi despertada por um barulho vindo da janela. Uma coruja negra bicava o vidro compulsivamente. A garota logo a reconheceu. Era Dusk, a coruja de Severo. Ao desamarrar o pergaminho ligeiramente amassado, notou que uma das asas da coruja estava machucada. Começou a ler.

_Lily,_

_Não é o que parece. Preciso conversar com você, em particular. Encontre-me hoje à noite, depois do jantar na biblioteca._

_Por favor, não deixe de ir, é muito importante._

_Severo._

Após ler e reler a pequena mensagem, Lily pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Passou uma poção curativa na asa de Dusk e mandou apenas um "OK" confirmando sua presença e despachou a coruja.

Não sabia ao certo se queria ouvir mais sobre aquele assunto, mas uma frase a convencera de aceitar. _"Não é o que parece."_

Aquela pequena resposta aliviara o peito de Snape. Não comeu muito, com a desculpa de não estar passando bem e, evitando os convites de Narcisa para passar a noite cuidando dele, saiu em direção à biblioteca.

Narcisa Black se ofendeu com as recusas do namorado em dar-lhe a oportunidade de curá-lo durante a noite.

– Quem ele pensa que é para recusar? – disse irritada.

Mulciber riu.

– Parece que esta começando a se envolver com ele, Ciça. Já se esqueceu do outro?

A garota lhe deu um soco no ombro.

– Ele não está doente. Vai se encontrar com a Evans na biblioteca. – informou Avery. – Consegui agarrar aquela coruja velha antes que entregasse a carta.

Narcisa ficou vermelha de raiva. E então gritou:

– Como ele se atreve? Vou mostrar a sangue-ruim quem é que manda.

E assim, também saiu correndo do Salão Principal.

– Genial. – elogiou Mulciber.

Ao chegar à porta da biblioteca, Lily cumprimentou Madame Pince, que avisou:

– Só fique sabendo que isso não é um centro de reuniões.

– É claro que não. – respondeu a ruiva avistando Severo em uma das primeiras mesas.

A garota caminhou timidamente em direção ao amigo. Estava nervosa com que rumo tomaria a conversa e não estava nem um pouco à vontade para ouvir sobre o romance entre Severo e Narcisa.

Snape se levantou e puxou uma cadeira.

–Obrigado por vir.

Lily sentou-se.

– O que quer dizer com _"Não é o que parece"_?

Snape começou.

– Lily, você me viu beijar Ciça, mas quero que saiba que não gosto dela, eu...

–Está totalmente APAIXONADO por mim!- gritou uma voz vinda da porta.

Os dois se viraram rapidamente. Narcisa estava parada na porta.

– Severo e eu estamos juntos agora e ele só te chamou aqui para dizer para você parar de nos incomodar, então... some daqui.

Sem dar chance para nenhum dos dois opinar, a loira rapidamente se jogou nos braços de Snape, chapando-lhe um beijo.

Lily sentiu-se impotente. Sua única saída seria fugir. Foi o que fez. Correu, mesmo sob os protestos do amigo, chamando-a de volta. Não sabia para onde estava indo, saiu do castelo e foi direto a cabana de Hagrid. O gigante era gentil e sempre a reconfortava quando precisava desabafar. Ao chegar a grande porta de madeira, percebeu que as luzes da cabana estavam apagadas. Estranhou, mas mesmo assim arriscou bater.

– Hagrid! Hagrid, você está ai? – chamou entre soluços – Preciso falar com você.

Nenhuma resposta. De repente a ruiva ouviu uma movimentação vindo da Floresta Negra. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily foi se aproximando das enormes árvores, atrás da plantação de abóboras.

– Hagrid, é você? – chamou novamente.

Por uma fração de segundos, a ruiva pensou ter visto algo se mexer entre as árvores mais próximas.

– Hagrid, sou eu, Lily!

Nenhuma resposta. Sem sucesso, a garota resolveu voltar ao castelo. Mas antes que pudesse virar o corpo em direção à escola, Lily sentiu algo colidir em seu corpo e arrastá-la para o interior da Floresta Negra.


	8. O rapto

**Capítulo 8 – O Rapto**

Lily ficou inconsciente pelo que lhe pareceram horas. Aos poucos, foi retomando os sentidos. Ainda com os olhos fechados, ouviu vozes sussurrando, aflitas. Não conseguia entender o que diziam, só reconheceu que eram dois garotos. Fez força para ouvir melhor, mas ainda não abriu os olhos. Não queria que soubessem que sua vítima havia retomado a consciência.

– Pra que fizemos isso, pode me explicar? – perguntou um dos rapazes.

– Já te disse, tínhamos que tirá-la do caminho. Só assim Ciça pode consertar tudo e seguir com o plano. – respondeu o outro impaciente.

Sem antes pensar, a ruiva abriu os olhos. Notou que estava amarrada em uma árvore, bem de frente a Avery e Mulciber, os sonserinos que viviam tentando levar Severo para o lado das trevas. Com o movimento repentino, os garotos se viraram. Avery soltou um gritinho ao ver que Lily tinha acordado.

– O que pensam que estão fazendo? – gritou a garota. – Me tirem já daqui, senão vou gritar.

Mulciber se aproximou. Estava muito próximo de Lily. Apontou a varinha para o peito da garota e avisou:

– Grite e sentirá a dor de uma verdadeira maldição _Cruciatus_sua metidinha de sangue ruim.– e sem hesitar, deu-lhe um murro no rosto.

Lily sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer por sua face e o corte recém-feito em seu supercílio arder. Como odiava Mulciber! Sempre o achara arrogante, mas nada que dissesse mudaria a opinião de Snape.

– Por que me prendeu? De que plano estavam falando? – perguntou nervosa. Sentia que as coisas iam mal, muito mal. Sabia que algo estava muito errado.

Mulciber se afastou. Trocou olhares com Avery e começou a explicar:

– Vou falar a verdade, já que não há nada que possa fazer para nos impedir. Você afasta o Snape do que realmente vale a pena. Vive mantendo-o longe do sucesso, longe de se tornar um verdadeiro seguidor do Lorde das Trevas. – cuspiu. – Mas as coisas mudaram. Pedimos a Narcisa Black para seduzi-lo e mudar o monte de bosta de dragão que você fez questão de enfiar na cabeça dele. Você quase estragou tudo, de novo. Mas com a preciosa sangue ruim presa aqui, Ciça trará o "Sev" para a verdadeira vitória.

Então era isso. Por isso o amigo estava tão estranho. Estava sendo manipulado! "Pobre Sev!",pensou Lily decepcionada. "E eu duvidei dele".

Avery soltou uma gargalhada. A ruiva começou a se debater, fazendo esforço para se livrar das cordas, mas era impossível. Antes que percebesse, foi atingida por um feitiço estuporante, retomando o silêncio na Floresta Negra

_Enquanto isso..._

Snape, mesmo aos protestos de Narcisa, conseguiu conter a loira em mais um acesso de fúria e a sentou em uma cadeira. Sorte que Madame Pince estava passando sermão em dois alunos do primeiro ano e não percebeu a movimentação dos adolescentes.

– Ciça, está maluca? – perguntou o garoto, ofegante.

A garota o fuzilou com um olhar.

– Não estou maluca, só defendendo o que é meu! – gritou.

Severo tapou sua boca com uma das mãos.

– Cala a boca, quer ser expulsa da biblioteca? Olha Ciça, já chega. Acho que está na hora de esclarecermos tudo.

O garoto sentou-se ao lado de Narcisa. Continuou:

– Vou ser bem sincero, nunca quis namorar você. Só te beijei aquela noite porque estava sob efeito de Amortentia. Não, espere. – disse antes que a loira o interrompesse. – Ainda não terminei. Não te amo e sei que não me ama também. Ou acha que não percebo como você olha para o nosso colega de casa Malfoy?

Narcisa riu baixinho e pegou a mão do amigo.

– É verdade, eu estraguei a sua amizade com a Evans. Sei que não é desculpa, mas Avery e

Mulciber pegaram meu diário e vão revelar o que está escrito se eu não fizer o que eles mandam.

Snape a encarou.

– Não teria mais problemas se dissesse a verdade e parasse de esconder as coisas. Se quiser, posso pegar o diário de volta. – disse. – Mas ainda acho que deve contar a ele o que sente.

- Me desculpa? Não vou mais te atrapalhar.E, quer saber, você tem razão. Vou procurar Lúcio, mas, se puder pegar o diário... – E dizendo isso, Ciça se levantou, deu um beijo de leve na bochecha do garoto e saiu correndo. Snape também resolveu ir atrás de Lily e dizer o que realmente sentia.

Severo procurou a ruiva pela escola inteira. Já havia até passado pela torre da Grifinória e nada. Só restava uma alternativa. Lily devia estar fora do castelo. O garoto desceu as escadas e logo sentiu o frio de uma noite de outono penetrar seus pulmões. Também, estava só de camisa, pois havia deixado a capa em seu dormitório. Foi direto para a cabana de Hagrid, mas logo percebeu que não havia ninguém. O Lago Negro também estava vazio. Um pressentimento percorreu seu corpo. Olhou direto para a Floresta Negra. Ela estava lá, e precisava de ajuda


	9. O segredo de Narcisa

**Capítulo 9 – O segredo de Narcisa **

Narcisa Black percorreu os vazios corredores de Hogwarts, já estava tarde, e ela não devia estar fora da cama. Rapidamente chegou às masmorras e o Salão Comunal da Sonserina estava, aparentemente deserto. A garota se sentou em uma poltrona de couro preto próxima a lareira, procurando se aquecer um pouco. Pensou em todas as besteiras que havia feito com Severo, e percebeu o quanto fora egoísta. Em defesa de sua vida, estragou a de seu amigo. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face e, logo depois, muitas outras percorriam o mesmo caminho. Narcisa mirou o fogo e soluçou baixinho. No mesmo instante, o som de cadeiras se arrastando cortou o silêncio na sala. Alguém sentou ao lado da garota e perguntou, calmamente:

– Por que está chorando? – uma voz masculina ecoou pela sala.

Narcisa finalmente olhou para seu consolador e corou ao notar quem era.

– Não é da sua conta, Malfoy. Achei que estivesse sozinha. – disse.

Lúcio passou um braço por cima do ombro da loira e falou, ligeiramente alterado:

– Me conta, Ciça. Me diz o que o Snape fez que eu arrebento ele!

– Ele não fez nada! – gritou. – Olha, fui eu que terminei com ele, fui eu quem errou.

E novamente, Narcisa começou a chorar. Ao perceber isso, Malfoy a aconchegou ainda mais em seu peito.

– Ei, shhhh, não chore. Quer me dizer o que aconteceu?

Ainda abraçada ao loiro, a garota começou a contar:

– Bem, Avery e Mulciber roubaram meu diário e ameaçaram contar o que estava escrito, se eu não fizesse o que mandassem. Eles me obrigaram a namorar Snape, para separá-lo da Evans. Eu não gosto dela, mas não queria fazer o garoto sofrer. Agora que me rendi, os dois vão se revoltar e contar o meu segredo.

O silêncio pairou no ar por mais alguns minutos. Malfoy parecia refletir sobre algo. Narcisa continuou a aproveitar um dos poucos momentos de aconchego nos braços de Lúcio. Por fim, o garoto perguntou:

– E... qual era o segredo?

A garota se levantou. Ficara pálida. Depois de muita relutância, resolveu que era melhor contar a verdade.

– Bem... – começou. – O segredo é que estou apaixonado por um garoto. Um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis cinzentos e... muito bonito.

Malfoy corou.

– P-posso saber quem é o felizardo? – perguntou o garoto, timidamente. Malfoy não costumava ser tímido, muito menos gentil e afetuoso. Mas aquele era um caso especial.

O garoto afastou os cabelos loiros de Narcisa e secou suavemente, com a ponta dos dedos, as lágrimas recém derramadas. Malfoy a encarou. Não era o olhar de costume, frio e debochado, mas sim, intenso e apaixonado. Lentamente foi aproximando seus lábios dos de Narcisa e a beijou. Ao notar que fora correspondido, Lúcio aprofundou o beijo, pensando o quanto esperara por aquele momento. Narcisa, por sua vez, não pensava, apenas sentia. Sentia que aquele beijo fora mais do que sempre imaginara ser.

**Capítulo curto, porém necessário. A fic já está chegando na reta final, terá mais 2 ou 3 capítulos. Queria mandar um beijo a todos que comentaram e pedir para que continuem opinando! Como acham que a história vai terminar?**


	10. Acerto de Contas

**Capítulo 10 – Acerto de Contas **

Severo Snape estava prestes a entrar na Floresta Negra. Lily tinha desaparecido e o garoto pressentia que ela estava correndo perigo. Empunhou a varinha e tomou coragem para entrar na floresta. Estava muito escuro. Severo murmurou _"Lumus"_, que fizera luz suficiente apenas para iluminar seus passos. Estava com medo por Lily. A Floresta Negra estava cheia de perigos, como centauros e outras criaturas perigosas. Tinha até ouvido rumores de que lá também era a morada de uma família de Acromântulas, uma espécie de aranha gigante. Continuou andando, o ar cada vez mais gelado invadindo seus pulmões.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, Snape começou a ouvir vozes, ainda distantes. Seu coração disparou. Seria Lily? Apertou o passo, estava quase correndo quando se viu diante de uma clareira. Rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma grande rocha coberta de musgos e observou. Severo ficou pasmo com o que vira, um grito quase denunciou sua posição.

Lily estava caída aos pés de uma árvore, inconsciente. Avery e Mulciber conversavam ainda atentos, com as varinhas apontadas para a vítima. A respiração de Snape falhou. De repente começou a assimilar tudo. O estranho comportamento dos colegas, a Amortentia, a paixão repentina de Narcisa... tudo se encaixava. Era um plano e ele tinha caído. E agora Lily pagaria o preço de sua inocência. O ódio o inflamava por dentro. Tinha um acerto de contas pendente com Avery e Mulciber.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o garoto saiu detrás da pedra, com a varinha erguida e gritou:

– _Estupefaça_!

Pego de surpresa, Avery foi arremessado para longe da clareira. Mulciber se assustou e rapidamente se atirou no chão. Snape correu imediatamente para perto do corpo de Lily. Sentiu o medo invadir seu corpo ao tocar eu seu rosto e notar que estava muito frio. Esperava que fosse por causa do mau tempo. Ela não podia estar morta.

– Afaste-se, Snape, ou terá que presenciar a morte de sua preciosa sangue ruim.

Snape se virou. Mulciber já havia se reerguido e apontava a varinha diretamente para o peito da ruiva. Os dois se encararam por algum tempo. Por fim, Severo se levantou. Tinha uma expressão de puro ódio. Ainda apontando a varinha para a garota, Mulciber perguntou:

– Parece que a Ciça deixou você escapar, hein?

– O que fez com a Lily? – gritou o outro, irado.

Mulciber coçou a cabeça.

– Com a Evans? Nada, só a mantive calada. Garota irritante, não acha?- falou, cínico.

Severo fez menção de atacá-lo, mas Mulciber estava atento e logo o desarmou. A varinha voou das mãos de Snape e foi engolida pela escuridão da noite.

– Narcisa me contou tudo, Mulciber. Disse que a ameaçaram por causa de um diário e a obrigaram a me seduzir. Tudo para ter mais um em sua lista de Comensais da Morte. – cuspiu.

Mulciber tremia de raiva. Gritou:

– Aquela traidora infeliz! Precisei sequestrar Evans antes que ela descobrisse tudo. Sua sangue ruim não sabe a hora de calar a boca, então tiver que dar uma liçãozinha nela. Terá sorte se conseguir chegar viva ao castelo.

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Em uma explosão de fúria, Snape se jogou contra o corpo de Mulciber, que se assustou e acabou largando a varinha. Severo o segurou pelo colarinho e meteu-lhe um soco no nariz. O garoto, mesmo sangrando, o jogou contra uma árvore. Mulciber era bem mais forte que Severo, mais largo e com músculos bem definidos devido à prática de Quadribol. Snape logo se levantou, mas desta vez armado, já que havia caído perto de onde estava sua varinha. Mulciber também apanhou a sua e gritou:

– _Crucio_!

A maldição por pouco não atingiu o garoto. Snape revidou:

– _Everte Statum._

Mas também errou. Só conseguiu aumentar ainda mais a ira de Mulciber que, ao mirar em uma árvore, ordenou:

– _Bombarda Maxima. _

Houve um clarão. As árvores do outro lado da clareira explodiram em grandes pedaços, soterrando Severo e a desacordada Lily. O garoto sentiu uma pancada na cabeça e logo percebeu o sangue quente escorrer por sua face. Conseguiu ver por entre os escombros, um borrão de cabelos ruivos mais ao longe. Precisava tirá-la de lá. Seu corpo todo doía. Reunindo todas as forças que lhe restavam, Snape levantou, apontou a varinha para o peito de Mulciber e berrou:

– _SECTUMSEMPRA_!

O feitiço atingiu em cheio o garoto, que caiu sangrando. Sem se preocupar com o que aconteceria com os colegas de casa, Severo correu até Lily e a retirou cuidadosamente dos escombros. Com uma pontada de culpa, viu que a ruiva tinha um enorme corte perto da sobrancelha e parecia respirar com muita dificuldade. Notou que havia uma mancha de sangue na lateral direita de sua camisa, perto das costelas. Sem se importar com a sensação estranha de tocar a pele fria de Lily, Snape levantou sua camisa para poder ver um pouco melhor o machucado. Por Merlim! Com certeza a garota havia fraturado a costela. A área estava visivelmente inchada e sangrava bastante.

O garoto a pegou cuidadosamente no colo e se dirigiu ao castelo. Tinha que chegar logo a ala hospitalar, antes que Lily parasse realmente de respirar. Não podia perdê-la. Quando já estava quase chegando a cabana de Hagrid, Snape ouviu um sussurro:

– Sev?

O coração do garoto disparou. Ela estava viva.

– Não se preocupe, Lily. Eu estou com você.


	11. A Enfermaria

**Capítulo 11 – A Enfermaria **

Severo Snape acabara de cruzar o Grande Salão, com Lily ferida em seus braços. Ainda faltava um pouco para alcançarem a enfermaria. Severo ofegava, já estava cansado e também machucado. Mas não podia parar. Lily precisava dele, dependia dele. A respiração da garota já era quase inexistente. Mais para si mesmo do que para a ruiva, Severo disse:

– Já vamos chegar. Só mais um pouco, agüente firme...

Madame Pomfrey trocava os lençóis de uma cama, quando Snape entrou desesperado.

– Por favor, a senhora tem que nos ajudar. – disse ofegante.

– Merlim! Coloque-a aqui imediatamente. – disse a enfermeira assustada.

Severo colocou a garota na maca mais próxima e observou Madame Pomfrey trabalhar. Ao ver que menina havia fraturado as costelas, a enfermeira pediu:

– Por favor, garoto, espere lá fora.

Antes que Snape pudesse protestar, Lily abriu os olhos e sussurrou:

– Fique... Sev. Por favor.

Os olhos do garoto se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele as conteve. Sentou-se na beira da cama e segurou a mão de Lily. Madame Pomfrey examinou e ferimento e por fim murmurou:

– _Braquium Remendo. _

Ouviu-se um estalo e a garota gritou de dor, mas voltou a respirar normalmente.

– Ela terá que tomar algumas doses de Esquelesce para recuperar alguns fragmentos de osso. Acho que agora já pode sair, Sr. Snape. A Srta. Evans precisa descansar. – disse a enfermeira.

– Os responsáveis pelo ataque a Lily estão desacordados. – informou Severo.

– Pedirei a Hagrid que os recolha e os traga para cá. E fique tranqüilo, o diretor ficará sabendo o que aconteceu.

–Obrigado e, Madame Pomfrey, será que a senhora poderia dar um jeito na minha perna? – perguntou o garoto meio sem graça.

A senhora olhou para a perna do rapaz que sangrava, devido à batalha na floresta e exclamou:

– Oh, mas é claro!

Após receber seus devidos cuidados, Snapeajeitou as vestes, deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily e sussurrou:

– Eu volto amanhã.

A garota apenas sorriu.

Lily sentiu seu rosto aquecer levemente devido aos raios de sol que entravam pela janela da Ala Hospitalar. Ainda não estava totalmente recuperada, mas se sentia bem melhor em relação à noite passada, quando quase perdera a vida nas mãos de futuros Comensais da Morte. Se não fosse por Severo, ela não estaria mais viva. Severo. Seu coração acelerava só de pensar em seu nome. Não era à toa que sentira tanto ciúme quando o garoto estava com Narcisa Black. Na verdade, esse fora o motivo que a fizera perceber que o amor que sentia pelo garoto ia além de uma simples amizade. Lentamente abriu os olhos. Snape estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama da garota brincando com a varinha. Ao perceber que Lily o encarava, corou e guardou a varinha nas vestes.

– Bom dia. – ele sorriu.

– Bom dia Sev. Não deveria estar na aula? – perguntou a garota.

– Não. Slughorn me deixou te visitar, já que provei a ele que sei todo o conteúdo da aula de hoje. – respondeu Snape rindo. Estava tão feliz por ver Lily bem.

– Muito esperto, senhor autodidata.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Snape sentou na beira da cama de Lily e pegou sua mão.

– Fico feliz que esteja bem. Ouvi que o diretor está na briga para expulsar Avery e Mulciber, mas os pais deles estão usando toda a influência que têm no Ministério para segurar a barra.

– Obrigada. – disse a ruiva.

– Pelo quê? – perguntou Snape, fazendo-se de desentendido.

– Por salvar minha vida. Quero dizer, devia ter confiado em você, nós dois fomos vítimas de um plano. Espero que Narcisa, Avery e Mulciber paguem pelo que fizeram.

– Ciça também foi vítima, Lily.

Lily ficou indignada.

– Por Merlim, Sev! – reclamou. – Não me diga que está defendendo aquela garota. Depois de tudo que ela fez, você ainda tem coragem de me dizer isso?

– Narcisa me explicou tudo.

Snape contou a Lily sobre a conversa que havia tido minutos antes de encontrá-la na Floresta Negra. A cada palavra, a ruiva ficava mais abismada.

– Que horror! Como aqueles dois tiveram coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas?

Severo riu baixinho.

– Mas não tente negar que ficou com ciúmes quando Ciça me beijou.

Lily corou. Sua face quase alcançava o mesmo tom de seus cabelos. Snape se arrependeu imediatamente de ter dito aquilo. Tentando consertar disse:

– Eu estava brincando.

– Não estava não. – murmurou Lily.

– O que disse?

– Que o que você disse não é brincadeira. É a mais pura verdade. – sorriu.

A mente de Severo travou. Escutara direito? Lily estava mesmo dizendo que sentia ciúmes dele?

– Ciúmes de amigo, certo? – perguntou o garoto, torcendo para que a resposta fosse não.

– Merlin, Sev! Como você é desligado. Será que ainda não percebeu que fiquei com ciúmes da Narcisa por que acho que estou apaixonada por você?– falou de uma vez por todas.

Snape quase caiu da cadeira. Finalmente! Lily o amava também.

Severo se aproximou bem devagar, o coração batendo forte. Afastou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos de Lily e finalmente tocou-lhe os lábios delicadamente. Foi como se tudo houvesse parado, como se não existisse mais tempo nem espaço. A garota beijou-lhe de volta totalmente apaixonada. O coração de Snape disparou quando a puxou para mais perto. Não era como beijar Narcisa. Afinal, esse era seu primeiro beijo de amor. Lily era doce e intensa ao mesmo tempo, tudo que ele sempre sonhara. Mesmo após terminar o beijo, a ruiva continuou aninhada em seu peito.

– Sev, eu... nem sei o que dizer. – sorriu Lily.

– Não diga nada. Apenas me responda, nossa, nunca pensei que fosse perguntar isso. – riu Snape. – Você quer namorar comigo?

– Eu também nunca pensei que ouviria isso. É claro que sim! – disse beijando levemente seus lábios.

E assim, Snape saiu, para não se atrasar para a próxima aula, sentindo uma felicidade maior do que qualquer Felix Felicis poderia lhe proporcionar.

**Olá pessoal, sinto dizer que este é o último capítulo da fanfic. Mas não se preocupem, ainda teremos o epílogo, com o grande desfecho. Queria agradecer minha incrível Beta Tati Cullen, sem ela não teria conseguido tantos comentários positivos.**

**Aguardo mais reviews!**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Avery e Mulciber andavam calmamente pelos extensos corredores de Hogwarts. Já se passara uma semana desde o incidente na Floresta Negra. Devido à influência de seus pais no Ministério da Magia, somado a sorte que tinham dado, escaparam por pouco da expulsão. Avery assobiava tranquilo, havia saído quase ileso, se não fosse pelo feitiço estuporante de Snape. Mulciber, por outro lado, estava bem mais magro e abatido, devido à enorme perda de sangue e a agradável estadia na Ala Hospitalar. Tinha as feições ainda mais carrancudas, assustadoras.

De repente, ouviram passos vindos de trás de um corredor que dava para a Sala de Feitiços, seguidas por uma voz fria, já conhecida:

– Ora, ora, vejamos quem acabei de encontrar. Estava mesmo procurando vocês.

A figura pálida de Lúcio Malfoy materializou– se logo após uma das armaduras. Sua face esbanjava desdém e o rapaz segurava em uma das mãos um pequeno diário. Avery, de tanto pavor, parecia petrificado. Já Mulciber, não esboçava nenhuma reação. Apena fitava o loiro, fixamente.

– Malfoy. – disse rouco.

O mais velho aproximou-se ainda mais dos garotos.

– Isso não lhe parece familiar? – questionou Malfoy, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Avery parecia querer se esconder. Tremia. Mulciber continuou a fitar o loiro, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Lúcio começava a se irritar. Apontou a varinha para o peito de Mulciber e disse entre dentes:

– Não me faça perguntar novamente, moleque.

– É o diário de Narcisa Black, não é? – arriscou Avery.

Lúcio Malfoy o agarrou pelo colarinho e gritou:

– EU SEI O QUE FIZERAM, DESGRAÇADOS! SEI TUDO QUE OBRIGARAM CIÇA A FAZER!

– Reunindo todas as suas forças, jogou Avery longe. O garoto saiu em disparada, deixando Mulciber sozinho com Malfoy.

Sem dizer mais nada, Malfoy meteu-lhe um soco no nariz, mas o garoto Mulciber não revidou. E por conta disso, apanhou como nunca apanhara na vida.

O dia estava ensolarado. Os belos jardins de Hogwarts abrigavam um par de jovens que se divertiam com um delicioso piquenique. A cabeça de Lily Evans repousava inocentemente no colo de Snape, que acariciava de leve seus cabelos cor de fogo, ainda mais radiantes à luz do sol. Com os olhos fechados, a ruiva disse:

– Sev, poderia me dar mais um morango?

Snape riu.

– E se eu não quiser?– provocou.

A garota se levantou.

– Bom... aí eu serei obrigada... a te encher de cócegas! – e dizendo isso, encheu o namorado de cócegas na barriga.

Os dois rolaram na grama, rindo sem parar. Snape resolveu parar a brincadeira com um beijo. Ao final, disse:

– Eu te amo, sabia.

– Sei, e nada pode nos separar, Sev.

– Nem Tiago Potter?

A garota riu.

– Nem Tiago Potter.

**É isso ai pessoal, a fanfic acabou **

**Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu, que escrevi com muito carinho! Vou continuar fazendo fics, tenho uma short em andamento.**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews e comentarem o que acharam do final da história!**

***Beijos a todos, especialmente para a minha beta Tati Cullen, que me ajudou muito.**


End file.
